xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard Fontaine
Reynard Fontaine is the father of Amelia Fontaine and Rastilin Fontaine, and former Head of House Fontiane, who has been missing for five years. Background In 257 AP during the birthing of Rastilin Fontaine, Ashlyn Fontaine passed away due to blood loss and various complications. It was a devastating blow to the Fontaine family that forever changed Reynard. His laid back attitude changed to direct and stern, and he started to treat house staff less and less respectfully as the years went on, and went on longer and longer voyages that forced the young Amelia Fontaine to take on responsibilities a child should not be given including taking care of her baby brother who was very sickly, though brought them closer together. Reynard almost seemed to resent Rastilin for the death of his wife, and because he was not as strong, fit, and as well liked as his older sister Amelia was. Rastilin's weakened state almost seemed to embarrass Reynard, however that only allowed Amelia to grow closer to Rastilin, as she felt the need to protect and almost shelter her brother. One evening while Reynard was berating his children, in a fit of rage Rastilin produced the scroll and proceeded to read the magical incantations which let loose the Gust spell which pushed several objects, including Reynard through some nearby windows. Reynard, while clearly in shock at what had transpired, was amazed at his young son's ability to comprehend magical scrolls at such a young age and immediately sought the help of an old friend and arcane tutor, Draxis Ebonwing, a dragonborn wizard and retired instructor from the Autumnreach University now living in Artalia City. In 270 AP, and just a few days before Amelia's birthday, Reynard left and this time instead of saying where he was going, he took his wife’s family amulet off the wall and left without a word to Amelia or house staff. He has never been seen by his children since. Reynard's Reappearance However in 275 AP, Amelia Fontaine, the now Head of House Fontaine, spotted a black and wispy figure walking through the hallway of their estate and into the master bedroom that now belonged to her. Entering the room, she found the figure standing near her bed. When it looked back and noticed Amelia, it quickly vanished without a trace. As best as Amelia could tell, she had noticed that the figure beared a slight resemblance to her missing father. Some time later, Amelia and Rastilin reached Albion, where they had aligned themselves with Aysha Morose and her Liberation Regime and began doing odd jobs around the ancient kingdom. When the Fontaine siblings returned from a thirteen day trek, Farik informed them of ruins that Jasmine Sigmundson, who had been feeding information to Rastilin since their arrival in Sardonis, had attempted to deliver to the two when they were away. Farik escorted the Fontaines, as well as their helpers Brynn Rayner and Kash Nadaar, through the ruins before coming face to face with Reynard and an ally of his named Faine Felsaxon who appeared to be a powerful magician and was later revealed by Artim Delacroix to be affiliated with the Cult of Vecna. It was revealed that Farik had been forced to work for Reynard all this time, and was kept in check by Marsha Mulligan (an assassin who had posed as the Fontaine family's servant for years) and frequent scrying spells. After Reynard was defeated, Faine revealed that her plan was to never help Reynard resurrect Ashlyn and that she had planned to steal Rastilin's corpse. With Rastilin still standing and Reynard dead on the ground, Faine simply conceded that Reynard's corpse would "have to do" and teleported it away before leaving the room. What she intends on doing with Reynard's corpse remains unknown. Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nobility Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heterosexual Category:Eastmarch Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Location Category:Knight Category:Deceased